vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karbin
Summary Karbin was a male Mon Calamari naval officer during the Clone Wars. During the later stages of the Clone Wars, Karbin’s vessel was shot down and he received injuries that were considered untreatable. He spent the next eighteen years on life support and another two being cybernetically enhanced by Doctor Cylo. In 0 ABY, he was revealed to Darth Vader as part of the Cylo Directive. Now with a cybernetic body based on that of the late General Grievous, Karbin was trained as a potential replacement of Darth Vader as the right hand enforcer of Emperor Palpatine. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Karbin Origin: ''' Star Wars '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mon Calamari, former naval Commander, Candidate under the Cylo Directive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled martial artist and swordsman, capable military leader and strategist and tactician Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be at least comparable to General Grievous, on whose cybernetics his own were based. Was able to pressure Darth Vader in a duel, albeit Vader was slightly distracted by visions of his past from being in a Jedi temple. Was a candidate to replace Vader as Emperor Palpatine’s right hand and chief enforcer of the Galactic Empire) Speed: Subsonic movement speeds (At least comparable if not superior to Vader. Was seemingly able to move so fast that he was a blur, indicating him to be at least as fast as the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi in his prime), Massively Hypersonic+ combat speeds and reflexes (Was able to match Vader in a duel, should be at least comparable to Grievous) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Comparable to Grievous) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Has taken telekinetic thrashings from post Skywalker Strikes arc Darth Vader, who was powerful enough to casually wreck an AT-AT with his telekinesis. Was still alive and functional, albeit severely damaged, after being rammed at full speed by Aphra’s Ark Angel, an armed light freighter sized transport. For reference; Black Krrsantan’s anti-slaver ship, which is dwarfed by the Ark Angel, was able to damage and ground the Millennium Falcon by ramming it at full speed) Stamina: High. Able to continue fighting even with the loss of limbs, was still alive and fully conscious after being nearly fully crushed and his remaining internal organs being severely damaged. Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Standard Equipment: Four standard hilt lightsabers belonging to fallen Jedi (two blue, one green, one purple). Intelligence: Fairly high. Mon Calamari society is a meritocracy. The fact that Karbin was able to rise to the rank of Commander in such an environment marks him as a highly competent individual; enough that Cylo and Palpatine took him on as a candidate for the Cylo Directive and thus a candidate to potentially replace Darth Vader as the chief enforcer of the Galactic Empire. Karbin has proven himself to be quite manipulative, a capable strategist and tactician, also a highly capable martial artist given that he was able to become skilled enough in lightsaber combat to pressure Darth Vader in just two years. Weaknesses: Much like Grievous before him, Karbin suffers from arrogance and will sometimes fail to account for all factors in a fight, especially when he believes he has the upper hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 7